


[podfic] tread softly because you tread on my dreams

by silverandblue



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Curses, Friends to Lovers, ITPE 2017, M/M, Magical Realism, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-17 00:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13065687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverandblue/pseuds/silverandblue
Summary: [Podfic] Author's Summary:Dylan’s untying his skates when someone shoves a smelly glove in his face. “Fuck off, Davo,” he says absently, not looking up from his laces. There’s a long pause.“Who the fuck is Davo?” Brinksy asks, bending down so he’s in Dylan’s line of vision. Dylan’s first instinct is to roll his eyes, but then he pauses. Thinks about it.“I… I don’t know,” he confesses, feeling shaken. “Sorry, man, I’m so tired I must be losing it a little.”Brinksy shrugs, unconcerned. Dylan smiles, but the feeling that something is horribly, horribly wrong lingers.





	[podfic] tread softly because you tread on my dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [attendtothebones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/attendtothebones/gifts).
  * Inspired by [tread softly because you tread on my dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6703045) by [bluejayys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejayys/pseuds/bluejayys). 



> Hey there! Happy New Year! This is the gift I made for attendtothebones for #ITPE 2017, which was amazing to participate in. A special thank you to frecklebombfic and LottieAnna who helped beta this for me.
> 
> Shoutout to bluejayys, whose work has been a joy to podfic!
> 
> This is my longest podfic to date, and I worked really hard on it, so I'd appreciate if you'd consider leaving me some feedback. And maybe drop a kudos if you download either of these files? <3  
  
---  
  
  


**_tread softly because you tread on my dreams_ **  

**by bluejayys**

read by silverandblue  

  


Downloads: [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/839yebeau3cuqg2/%5Bpodfic%5D_tread_softly.mp3) & [M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/file/l8hr9gwuo4i2k09/%5Bpodfic%5D_tread_softly.m4b)

Length: 00:49:54

Size: 32.6 MB & 35.5 MB  
  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> OTTERS! HOLD! HANDS!!!


End file.
